The technologies that are shown in PTL 1 are known as a method for assembling a component on a board in a component assembly apparatus and a component assembly apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1 of PTL 1, the method for assembling a component on a board in a component assembly apparatus assembles a comparatively large electronic component 11, which has a plurality of pins 15, by holding the electronic component 11 using a component holder (a chuck 12), and respectively press-fitting each pin 15 of the electronic component 11 to a plurality of positioning holes 16 of a circuit board 13. For example, in a case of an electronic component 11 in which the pins 15 are provided in three locations of a central section and both end sections, firstly, the central section of the electronic component 11 is assembled by holding the central section of the electronic component 11 using the chuck 12 of the component holder, moving the central section of the electronic component 11 over a position of the circuit board 13, which is positioned in a stop position, at which the electronic component is assembled, and press-fitting the pin 15 of the central section of the electronic component 11 to a positioning hole 16 of a central section of the circuit board 13 by pushing the pin 15 down, the chuck 12 is subsequently released, the component holder is moved over a first end side of the electronic component 11 by raising the component holder, the first end side of the electronic component 11 is assembled by press-fitting a pin of the first end side of the electronic component 11 to a corresponding positioning hole 16 of the first end side of the circuit board 13 as a result of pushing the component holder down, the component holder is moved over a second end side of the electronic component 11 by raising the component holder again, and the second end side of the electronic component 11 is assembled by press-fitting a pin 15 of the second end side of the electronic component 11 to a corresponding positioning hole 16 of the second end side of the circuit board 13 as a result of pushing down (paragraphs [0014] to [0020]). According to this configuration, it is possible to assemble a plurality of types of electronic components with different dimensions, shapes, pin numbers and positions on a circuit board using one type of component holder.